


Livin' On A Prayer

by preatorpercy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, hope y'all enjoy this lil shower scene, its completely innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preatorpercy/pseuds/preatorpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Ben and Rey have yet to meet but their showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall. So sometimes they shower at the same time and they sing duets. Written for hello-reylo on tumblr <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Livin' On A Prayer

Rey bounded up the narrow stairs to her apartment, juggling paperwork and shopping bags in her arms. When she reached the 4th floor her pace slowed. She wedged her paperwork under her arm and fished the apartment keys out of her overalls pockets. The key required slight force to turn and squeaked in protest. Rey grunted in triumph when it clicked and turned the rusting doorknob. She jutted her hip out to hold the door while she rearranged her paperwork and bags.

Rey’s nose scrunched up as her senses were attacked by the smell of last night’s Thai, she kicked the door closed with a sharp bang and began humming a tune that she had heard on the tube. Her apartment was barely furnished with the only real luxury being her Xbox, which took the role of a piloting simulator, the beige walls and tan couch reminded her of a desert and a potted cactus sat on the edge of the coffee table in the center of the living room. She dumped everything on top of the kitchen table and made her way to the end door which led to her bedroom. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket and Rey leapt back, choking on her own spit. While coughing she checked her phone and through blurry eyes read the text.

DAD

Call me when you’re done with work

Rey furrowed her brow, and blew a stray of brown hair off her face. The screen dimmed then lit up again, alerting her of another text.

DAD

I’m really sorry about lying to you. Please can we talk?

Despite her efforts Rey’s jaw trembled and hot tears stung her eyes. Rey dipped her head and blinked the tears away, she promised herself she wouldn’t cry and she never broke a promise. After a few moments of allowing herself to steady her rapid breathing Rey kicked off her work boots and padded over to the bathroom. The cool bathroom tiles brought sharpness back to her mind and she stripped down to her bra and knickers, reveling in the goosebumps ranging down her arms and thighs. She reached into the shower and flicked the faucet on high and removed her underwear while the shower came to temperature.

She stepped over the tub and the hot water instantly relaxed her muscles. The thick steam swallowed Rey up and she watched the swirling tendrils rise to the ceiling, in a daze. She bent over, her short hair hung over her eyes and she felt around for the shampoo bottle, when she had it she squeezed the white liquid into her hand and massaged it into her scalp. Rey rolled her head back and closed her eyes, completely at ease.

The first few notes that left her throat were croaky, “we’ve gotta hold on to what we’ve-” Rey coughed then resumed singing, growing in volume.

“-got. It doesn’t make a difference if we make it or not. We’ve got each other and that’s a lot.”

She took breath when a familiar deep voice swept the air from her lungs.

“For love we’ll give it a shot.”

A smirk spread across Rey’s face. She closed her eyes and waited. One. Two. Three. Four.

“Whoa, we’re half way there!”

“Whoa, livin’ on a prayer!” Her voice shook with laughter and his did in return, a throaty sound. Rey bit her lip to repress a smile.

Soon their hesitant duet became complete with fists banging on the wall to the beat, intense guitar solos and contradictory of what she’d been told, her singing partner slipping during his solo.

“If you don’t stop laughing I’m gonna come over there and.. use all your conditioner!” He paused for a second before adding, “Scratch that, you probably don’t have the appropriate products.”

Rey scoffed and pounded her palm against the bathroom wall where she guessed his head was, “You’re a monster!” she cried.

She heard his shower shut off and pouted, “hey!” she called out, “you aren’t even gonna finish the chorus with me?”

A reply was muffled by the water pounding against her ear. She scowled at the shower head and flicked the faucet off.

“What?”

His voice sounded far away, “maybe tomorrow.”

Tomorrow? “Shit,” Rey breathed, “I’m going on a trip tomorrow.”

“Tonight then,” he offered.

“Ohh, showering twice in one day? Do you think money grows on trees?”

She couldn’t see his face but imagined a mocking smile as he said, “for me it does sweetheart.”


End file.
